Slipped Away
by leshiaCULLEN
Summary: Ever wonder what Edward was feeling as soon as he left Bella in the forest crying, alone, scared and hurt? read and find out. First SongFic. Read and Review and Cry. All in EPOV. One-Shot btw


**This is all in Edward's POV. **

**I recommend that you listen to this song while reading the whole story. It's 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne. p.s. you might want to put it on repeat because the song will probably finish before you even start to read the song. Lol.**

**if you have limewire or frostwire, download it for free there - it's a good song ;)**

* * *

Bella…

My sweet, sweet Bella. What have I done? How could I just leave you like that? I broke your heart, breaking my heart in the process. How could I lie to you like that? How did I manage to keep a straight face, telling you the most malevolent of blasphemies? My sweet, beautiful Bella…

No. You're not mine anymore. I left you all alone in the forest, crying, screaming, hurting…

I lied to you Bella. If only you knew that. If only you could see right through my lie. Why did you believe me? How could you believe me? I told you I loved you, countless times, and yet you so quickly believed me when I said I didn't. Did you ever think from the beginning that I did? Or had I been lying to you from the start and you saw that?

No. I did love you. I _do_ love you. Bella, my love. My first love. My one and only love. My true love. No words can express my love _for _you, Bella.

When I first met you, I hated you. No, I could never hate you. I hated _myself_ for not being strong enough around you. But when I could, when I could be around you, be _with_ you, I fell head over heels, faster than the snap your fingers. Faster than inhumanly possible. You are truly where heaven meets earth. The angel of all kind. Of me.

My sky was as dark as a moonless night. There were stars, yes, the little things in life that meant something. But then you shot across my sky like a ball of fire sent from the heavens. Everything in my sky, everything in my life, existence, was from then on, on fire. Set ablaze by your beauty, grace, magnificence, glory, love, the list goes on. Everything, _everything,_ I once thought was exciting, now had a million new levels added onto it. You lit up my life, Bella.

But now that you're gone, now that you are no longer in my life, I'm blinded to all subsistence. Nothing matters anymore. I still love you Bella, I always will. I just hope that you'll one day learn that for yourself too.

In all my thinking, I was curled up in a ball in the darkest corner of my room, sobbing for my lost love. Weeping for her with my back against the wall, rocking back and forth. I took in a trembling breath before standing up. I stalked slowly down the hallway in the shadows, brushing my hand softly against the walls that met my passing. I reached the stairs and started my sluggish decent into my hell with no angel. Nothing is real anymore. Nothing matters.

My family had already covered the entire belongings in our house with white sheets. We were moving away. Away because of me.

As I reached the bottom of the stairwell, I pursued over to my piano. I ripped the bland white sheet from it and sat down immediately on the cold, dead leather bench. I lifted the lid and ran my hands carefully over the skeleton like keys, pretending them to be Bella's soft, smooth, warm skin. I closed my eyes and bowed my head, and began to play the last song of my existence.

"HmmmMmmmMmmm"

"Na na  
Na na na na na "

"I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad"

I changed the chords slightly, making it seem more distressing, the way I will feel for the rest of my life. Until the day I shall die.

"I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly"

I pressed in the keys harder and picked up speed. The exact way my dead heart feels whenever I am around, near, or even just thinking of my one and only love.

"The day you slipped away…  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh"

I slowed the tempo again. My fingers flowing freely over the keys, now only lightly brushing them to acknowledge their fragile state. I began again in nothing but a mere, soft whisper.

"Na na  
Na na na na na"

"I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooh"

My voice slowly started to build up rhythm and volume, my fingers following.

"I hope you can hear me  
Because I remember it clearly"

"The day you slipped away…  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh"

"I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why"

"And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by"

My voice began to tremble with silent sobs that threatened to rack through my body. I started to yell the words, leaking their poison into the air.

"Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back!"

"Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back!"

I was now fully quivering on my seat, screaming the words, getting them out once and for all, never wanting to be heard again. I raised my head into the air, eyes still closed, and howled for my lost love.

"The day you slipped away…  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same  
No"

"The day you slipped away…  
Was the day I found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh"

"Na na  
Na na na na na"

I slowed my pace, dropped my voice, lessened my quivering and softly sang the last few words that were so true and meaning full. So full of emotion.

"I miss you"

I broke down sobbing my dead, cold, broken heart out on my piano. I buried my face into my elbow and wept for my lost angel.

* * *

**Aww, I was crying while writing that because I was listening to the song at the same time. I'm such a sap.**

**If you have this song, you must listen to it as well while reading; put it on repeat because it will finish before you even start reading it in the story. lol**

**The song is 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne.**

**Give me a review and tell me if that was a good songfic. If you liked or hated it. What I can improve on. Plz and ty  
btw, This is also my first songfic so i need to learn - help me**

**Anonymous reviews are accepted so you don't need an account to review. Just click on the 'GO' button below.**


End file.
